November 18
]] Shorts *1928 - ''Steamboat Willie, the first Mickey Mouse short to be released, debuts. It is also the date that the Walt Disney Company now recognizes as the official birthday of both Mickey and Minnie Mouse (despite the characters not sharing the same birthday in-universe). Theatrical Releases *1988 - The animated feature Oliver & Company was released to theaters. *1993 - Aladdin is released in Germany, Ireland, Spain, and the United Kingdom. Theme park happenings *2011 - Toy Story Land opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *2016 - PizzeRizzo will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. DVD & VHS Releases *2003 - The Santa Clause 2 *2008 - Hannah Montana: Season 1, Hannah Montana DVD Game, High School Musical DVD Game, and WALL•E *2014 - Frozen: Sing-Along Edition and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Winter Bow Show DVD & Blu-ray Releases *2014 - The Wind Rises (Touchstone) Television *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Time Teasers" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Princess Problems" and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Prize Piglet/Fast Friends" premiere on ABC. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Life, the Negaverse and Everything" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "Toon with No Name" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Egg-stra Protection" and the Gargoyles episode "Deadly Force" premiere in syndication. *1995 - The Aladdin episode "The Shadow Knows" premieres on CBS. *1996 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Home is Where the Hog is" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Twilight of the Gods" premieres in syndication. *1999 - The PB&J Otter premiere on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Mayor Flick / The Greatest Sleepover Ever". *2000 - The Teacher's Pet episode "Bad to the Bone/Always Knock the Postman Twice" and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Enemy Without a Face" premiere on ABC. *2001 - The Weekenders episode "Clown/Testing Dixon" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2005 - The Kim Possible premiere on the Disney Channel with the episode "Gorilla Fist". *2006 - The American Dragon: Jake Long premiere on the Disney Channel with the episode "The Rotwood Files" and the W..I.T.C.H. episode "V is for Victory" premieres. *2011 - The Phineas and Ferb episode Lotsa Latkes premiered on the Disney Channel. *2012 - Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess premieres on the Disney Channel, and the Dog With a Blog episode "Wingstan" premieres on Disney Channel. *2013 - The Mickey Mouse episode Potatoland premiered on the Disney Channel. *2014 - Mickey's Happy Mousekeday premieres on Disney Junior. Video Games *1998 - A Bug's Life is released for PlayStation. *2008 - Kingdom Hearts coded *2008 - Bolt: The Video Game is released for Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3. *2012 - Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two People Births *1942 - Susan Sullivan (actress) *1960 - Elizabeth Perkins (actress) *1968 - Owen Wilson (voice actor) *1982 - Damon Wayans, Jr. (actor, writer, and comedian) *1986 - Joseph Ashton (actor) *1992 - Nathan Kress (actor, director, and model) Deaths *1994 - Cab Calloway *2002 - James Coburn (actor) *2016 - Sharon Jones Category:Days in Disney history